Y después de todo
by Ego-san
Summary: Primero fue atracción, luego fue gusto, le siguio la obsesión y termino siendo amor
1. Chapter 1

Arco I

Capitulo 1

Sintió su cara chocar contra el pavimento dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido, las patadas en su estómago no tardaron en llegar, intentaba de todas manera arrastrarse a algún lugar lejos de sus agresores pero la sangre que salía de su magullada cabeza no le ayudaba a ver a donde se dirigía.

En un movimiento desesperado puso sus manos en frente de su rostro para evitar los golpes que dejaran moretones, no quería que su madre se entrara de esto, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de sus compañeros hacia su persona, escuchaba las risas y los insultos de todos a su alrededor, cuando una patada le dio en la boca del estómago más fuerte de lo normal no puedo evitar doblarse del dolor y comenzar a llorar.

Pronto las risas de todos se callaron y unos golpes fue lo único que escucho, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que no le permitían ver nítidamente y observo como el prefecto de Namimori acaba con el último de los malhechores.

Lo observo acercarse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una tonfa en su estomago

-No generes problemas herbívoro – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar a seguir con sus rondas

Callo de rodillas al piso abrazando su adolorido estómago, pero se recompuso rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería de su escuela; cogió el botiquín y comenzó a limpiarse las heridas con un poco de alcohol.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrimas al sentir el alcohol chocar contra sus heridas; cuando termino de limpiarse se miró en un espejo y observo con cierta alegría que su rostro no tenía ningún rasguño, al contrario de su pequeño cuerpo que estaba lleno de moretones.

Cogió su maleta y se dirigió a su casa

-Quizá deba agradecerle a Hibari-san …hiee! No, definitivamente no, me mordería hasta la muerte –pensó aterrorizado Tsuna normalmente sus palizas no eran nada en comparación a cuando molestaba por casualidad a Hibari y este lo mordía hasta la muerte.

Apresuro el paso hasta su casa, quería sentirse en la seguridad de su hogar pronto, cuando llego a casa saludo desde la puerta a su madre y subió corriendo a su habitación, no tenía golpes en la cara pero su ropa aún conservaba restos de tierra y un poco de sangre.

Al llegar a su habitación dejo todas sus cosas y fue directo al baño a darse una reconfortante ducha.

Se metió en la bañera y se relajó al sentir la reconfortante agua caliente, esperaba que mañana sea un nuevo día.

…

Se levantó apresurado al escuchar por doceava vez el grito de su madre, miro la hora solo para comprobar que estaba tarde.

Para él, siendo Dame-Tsuna, le era cotidiano esa rutina: Levantarse apresurado, no desayunar, llegar al colegio, no entender nada, y con suerte salir lo suficientemente rápido de ahi para no ser golpeado por sus compañeros de curso.

Toda una rutina que le parecía de lo más tediosa, aunque había veces que cambia un poco.

Salió corriendo de casa como ya era costumbre y, como siempre, llego a las justas, ocupo su lugar y se dedicó a escuchar la clase, aunque no entendía nada de lo que el profesor explicaba en la pizarra.

Enfoco su vista en un punto y se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensando en cosas insignificante y agudizando sus sentidos.

La conversación de dos de sus compañeros detrás suyo lo saco su mundo.

-Alguien debería hacer algo – escuchó que decir el que se sentaba detrás de el

-Creo que lo mejor sería tenderle una emboscada, ya sabes, no podrá contra todos

Se inclinó levemente para atrás para escuchar un poco mejor y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que todos en su salón estaban susurrándose, sobre lo mismo supuso

-De que hablan – pregunto Tsuna, de repente interesado

-Incluso Dame-Tsuna podría ayudar- dijo uno – ya sabes para distraerlo mientras lo atacamos por atrás.

-De quien hablan- volvió a preguntar un poco más fuerte

-De Hibari Kyoya, de quien más podría ser?- dijo uno levemente hastiado

-Ayer golpeo a algunos alumnos de nuestro grado, y decidimos que ya era hora de ponerle un alto a Hibari

Tsuna se encogió de hombros, abrió la boca para decir algo más , pero el profesor ya le había pillado distraído, voltio inmediatamente mientras el profesor comenzaba a regañarle y avergonzarlo frente a todos diciendo sus notas en voz alta.

Al final se quedó castigado ayudando al profesor.

-Lleva estos papeles a la dirección y después podrás retirarte- le había dicho el profesor a Tsuna

Caminaba por los, ahora, desiertos pasillos; cuando estaba ya cerca de su destino paso frente a la puerto del tan renombrado Comité Disciplinario.

Se fijó en que la puerta estaba semi abierta y para su mala suerte, la curiosidad le comenzó a picar; normalmente pensaba en su integridad física antes que nada , pero ahora creía estar seguro al no ver a nadie por ahí.

Se asomó por la puerta y observo, un poco desilusionado, lo simple que en realidad era, una mesa con muchos papeles encima, un par de sillones y estantes llenos de fólderes que parecían albergar más papeles.

Pero algo en todo eso obtuvo su absoluta atención, observo que en el piso había sangre.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, el ver sangre no era algo que le agradaba mucho, siguió con la vista el rastro y vio que se terminaba al pie del sofá de espaldas a él.

Y justo ahí se dio cuenta de un par de ojos, nada amables, que lo observaban.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar al ver a una persona ahí sentada, y supo que iba a morir al ver que esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que el famoso prefecto de Namimori.

Salió disparado hacia afuera, ya era más que conocido que a Hibari no le agradaba mucho que personas (herbívoros, como el los llamaba) invadieran su espacio personal.

Tan solo dejo de correr cuando llego a la puerta de la escuela, ahí paró un rato ya que su condición física no era la mejor de todas.

Mientras maldecía su suerte (y su idiotez) a su mente vinieron las imágenes que había podido ver antes de huir.

Estaba seguro de haber visto sangre en la frente y manos de Hibari.

No quiso saber quién seria el pobre quien fue _mordido hasta la muerte._

"_Alguien debería hacer algo"_

"_Creo que lo mejor sería tenderle una emboscada, ya sabes no podrá contra todos"_

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar las palabras dichas por sus compañeros de clase, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber, o al menos suponer, lo que había pasado.

…

Apretó con fuerza contra su pecho el botiquín que traía consigo e intento ganarse las fuerzas suficientes para ingresar a la oficina donde se encontraba el herido, ya llevaba parado ahí afuera unos 15 minutos.

Inhalo sonoramente y cogió el pomo de la puerta, cuando vio que sus piernas dejaron de temblarle, o al menos ya no era muy notorio, giro el pomo e ingreso.

Cuando tenía solo metida su cabeza sus ojos divisaron algo siendo lanzado hacia su dirección.

Se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa al ver que el objeto solo lo había rozado, volvió a respirar y voltio su cabeza

Observo la tonfa en el piso y sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero eso ya no era posible, ya había sido marcado como presa, y eso, hasta lo sabía él.

-Tsk- había escuchado decir a Hibari mientras lo miraba con un profundó odio

Se acercó con cautela, siempre observando la puerta para asegurarse de poder escapar si es que Kyoya se enfadaba.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo observar con más detalle las manos de Hibari, estas estaban realmente magulladas, parecía que había ejercido tanta fuerza que hasta se había hecho daño a sí mismo, al punto de sangrar y hacerse heridas.

-Al parecer ya no tengo a mi disposición mis tonfas-Lo había escuchado susurrar-Entonces, no creo que se me haga algún problema en hacerlo con mis puños, después de todo tan solo es solo uno…

Sintió que la sangre abandonada su rostro y comenzó a temblar como una gelatina al ver la sonrisa maquiavélica que ahora adornaba el rostro de Hibari.

-Hieee…! –Grito Tsuna antes de que empezar a ser perseguido por Hibari.

Sawada en esos momentos se había olvidado por completo el no tener rendimiento físico, porque de alguna extraña manera estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comité disciplinario y Hibari no lo podía alcanzar.

Estuvieron así un rato antes que Hibari se hartara y comenzara a amenazarlo, pero Tsuna ya casi no lo podía escuchar, por todos los "Hiee's" que soltaba.

Cuando ya no puedo gritar más, pudo escuchar un poco más a Hibari.

-Si no te detienes en este instante, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida cuando te atrape

A Tsuna, esa declaració , no solo le hizo aumentar la velocidad, también le hizo darse cuenta que Hibari debía de estar realmente lastimado(y cansado) par no haberlo atrapado en tod ese tiempo.

Sin dejar de correr en ningún momento alzo por encima de su cabeza el botiquín mientras le intentaba explicar a Hibari que no lo golpear

-N-No H-Hibari-san, yo vine aquí para curarlo!1- había gritado Tsuna mientras señalaba con una de sus manos el botiquín.

-Ah?

Al ya no sentirse perseguido para de correr y volteo

-Fuiste enviado por la enfermera?-Le pregunto

-Eh?, A si, si! La enfermera me envio -le respondió Tsuna al ver que esa era una buena excusa para no ser golpeado

-Eres su ayudante o algo así-le pregunto Hibari- no creo que haiga un alumno como ayudante

Tsuna se mordió los labios y comenzó a temblar levemente

-Ah, es que yo ….quiero ser enfermero de grande, aja j aja ja

Hibari lo observo como si estuviera en frente de un loco, pero dejo las preguntas y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Entonces que esperas-le había dicho-has tu trabajo rápido, no tengo toda la tarde.

Tsuna se le quedo mirado un rato, y se le acerco poco a poco escondiéndose ligeramente detrás del botiquín, por el momento lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Cuando vio que todo estaba fuera de peligro (por el momento) abrió el botiquín y saco todo lo necesario para hacer venda duras.

Con un poco de temor cogió una de las manos de Hibari y comenzó a tratarla.

Mientras tanto Hibari observaba todos sus movimientos, alzo una ceja cuando noto que la manos de Tsuna eran más pequeñas que las suyas, desvió la vista y se concentró en un punto nulo, dejando su mente en blanco.

…

-Porque me curas?

-Eh?, ah porque quiero ser enfermero- repitió menos nervioso ahora Tsuna

-No, aparte de eso; tú también eres un alumno y si mal no recuerdo también te he mordido hasta la muerte

-A eso- Dijo Tsuna intentado restarle importancia- yo creo que si usted me ha golpeado es porque debí hacer algo malo

-Uh?

-Digo, yo sé que usted quiere proteger la escuela, pero tan solo usa medios diferentes, no creo que este mal – había levantado la cabeza lo había mirado a los ojos mientras sonreía tontamente

Hibari se le quedo viendo un rato, pero luego reacciono y lo empujó hacia atrás

-No te pases de listo herbívoro

Cuando sintió como era empujado Tsuna volvió a la realidad, recordó lo que había dicho y sintió vergüenza, y también recordó donde y con quien estaba ,y sintió miedo, su cobardía le dio de lleno y sin más salió corriendo de ahí rumbo a recoger sus cosas e irse directo a su casa.

Hibari había visto como la expresión de Tsuna paso por cambios rápidamente antes de salir volando directo a algún rumbo desconocido para él.

Se quedó un rato observando la puerta, y entonces se bajó la visto y observo en los vendajes que le había hecho.

Las vendas tenían varios agujeros y estaban por completo desordenadas, no le tapaban casi nada las magulladuras y no podía cerrar los puños; se las tuvo que desatar y volvérselas hacer el mismo para que quedaran un poco más decentes, y mientras hacia eso, no podía evitar pensar

"_Tan fuerte lo habré empujado?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se encogió en su asiento e intento no prestar atención a todos los susurros de las chicas a su alrededor.

Era casi imposible no escucharlos, ya que parecía que las chicas ya ni se esforzaban en mantenerlos como "susurros".

Intento pegar su vista al pizarrón pero el profesor, al ver todo el desorden, se había dado por vencido y había comenzado a leer un libro mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

No podía culparlo, lo había visto más de diez veces intentar explicar la clase y ser ignorado completamente.

Giro su cabeza a todos lados solo para, una vez más, corroborar que era el único chico que había asistido. Todos sus demás compañeros de clase se habían ausentado por motivos demasiado parecidos: golpes, heridas, desmayos; todos obviamente causados por, se podría suponer, el incidente de ayer.

Pero es que a quien se le pudo ocurrir tal idea como planear una emboscada contra el prefecto de Namimori, debieron de haberse confiado demasiado en su cantidad pero no en su calidad.

Y ahora Tsuna era el centro de atención de las chicas, y eso no era nada bueno, podía escucharlas aun.

"_Que cobarde", "Ni para eso sirve", "Era de esperarse"_

Cada frase dicha era encogerse en su siento lo más que podía.

Y entre todas esas miradas de reproche, disgusto y odio; una de unos ojos castaños le afecto aún más.

_La mirada de Kyoko-chan_

Saber que Kyoko-chan lo estaba mirando de manera desilusionada, era aún peor que tener que soportar toda una tarde de clases escuchando a todos rajar de él.

…

Cuando escucho el timbre del receso no dudo ni un segundo en salir (huir) rápidamente de su salón.

Estuvo vagueando por ahí unos minutos, pero al estar completamente aburrido y sin nada en especial que hacer comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente.

_Se dirigió a la oficina del Comité de Disciplina_

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudo un poco en tocar, pero tenía, según él, una excusa perfecta para estar ahí.

Cuando un escucho un "pase" ingreso con un poco de temor a la oficina.

-Tu – dijo Hibari levantando un momento la vista, mandándole una mirada de total indiferencia.

-Ho-hola Hibari-san, yo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba como estaban sus heridas

-Uh

Tsuna se acercó al escritorio a paso de tortuga y se detuvo a unos 2 metros, intentando no parecer demasiado tenso.

Pudo observar desde esa distancia mejor las vendas en sus manos y noto rápidamente que eran las que le había puesto ayer.

-La vendas no se las ha cambiado desde ayer, cierto?

-…

-Me podría decir dónde está el botiquín?- Se atrevió a decir

Hibari lo miro un rato, con cierto dejo de desdén rayando con la indiferencia; permaneció en silencio y regreso la vista a los papeles que tenía frente suyo.

Cuando termino de leerlos levanto la vista de nuevo y lo vio en el mismo lugar sin cambio alguno en su expresión, suspiro y señalo una esquina dela oficina.

Tsuna se dirigió al lugar donde le señalaba, tomo el botiquín y rápidamente comenzó a sacar de él lo necesario.

Se acerco de nuevo y se quedó parado unos minutos más hasta que Hibari le dio su consentimiento para que se acercase.

Le tendió sus manos y espero pacientemente a que terminara de vendarlas.

Levanto una de sus cejas al ver que las vendas estaban apretándole demasiado las manos, suspiro y miro a otro lado; se limitó a esperar.

Cuando termino su trabajo, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirar, pero sintió que algo era lanzado en su dirección, volteo, quiso coger el objeto en el aire, pero este se le escapo de sus manos y cayó al suelo derramando todo en su interior.

Se quedó con las manos extendidas unos segundos antes de agacharse a recoger todo el contenido derramado del botiquín.

-Quédatelo

-Ah?

-Pero asegúrate de mantenerlo lleno para cualquier caso en que lo use

Quiso preguntar cosas como "Ah?" o " Puedo no aceptar?", pero se quedó callado y tras un asentimiento de cabeza salió.

Corrió con el botiquín en manos, se había enterado que el prefecto había tenido una pelea y ahora, por alguna razón que se negaba a comprender, él debía curarlo, era su culpa lo aceptaba, debió haberse negado desde el principio, pero eso no le daba consuelo; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tenía que escabullirse de clase y correr hacia donde estaba Hibari.

En cuantas peleas se metía Hibari al día?, no quería ni enterarse, y lo peor de todo era que no solo se metía en peleas(o mejor dicho en dar golpizas) en su colegio, sino era en toda el área de Namimori; Tsuna comenzaba a creer que Hibari tenía complejo de policía.

Llego junto a Hibari y no se sorprendió(o al menos lo disimulo) al ver la montaña de cuerpos desmayados frente suyo, realmente comenzaba a creer que estaba ahí por las puras, es decir, Hibari NUNCA salía herido, se sentía un poco culpable al ver que él tenía un botiquín a mano y no podía ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitaban.

Kyoya hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que lo siga, él estaba más que sano.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del comité de disciplina, Tsuna hizo un reverencia en señal de despedida y se dirigió recoger sus cosas.

Cogió todas sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar a Hibari apoyado en la entrada de la escuela con una moto estacionada en frente de este.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno; cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, Hibari hablo.

-Dónde vives?

…

El viento en su cara no era para nada agradable, y el aferrarse a un pedazo de metal por su vida, era aún peor.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza

_¿Por qué Hibari lo estaba llevando en su moto, a velocidades nunca vistas?¿ Como es que alguien de su edad podía tener moto?¿ Tenía licencia? ¿Porque rayos ninguno de los dos usaba casco?!_

La postura en la que estaba le era insoportable, incluso le hubiese gustado más ir abrazado a la cintura de Hibari, en vez de tener que estar aferrado a su asiento peleando contra el viento intentando abrir los ojos.

Pero le daba escalofríos la mirada matadora que le había dado Hibari antes de subirse a su moto, era claro que decía _"Me tocas y te muerdo hasta la muerte"_

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta tarde que Hibari freno bruscamente, y para su mala suerte termino golpeándose contra la espalda de este.

Recibió otra mirada asesina antes de que Hibari bajara de la motocicleta y se dirigiera a un callejón; cuando recobro al poco tiempo sus sentidos se dio cuenta, otra vez tarde, que no estaban en su casa, sino en una calle no muy transitada, las luces de los postes estaban completamente apagadas y el solo estar ahí le daba mala espina.

Escucho el eco de unos golpes provenientes de un callejón, se vio tentado a aventurarse a intentar conducir la motocicleta y huir, pero la moto no era suya, y posiblemente, si no se mataba mientras intentaba huir, Hibari lo haría, eso era un hecho.

Abrazo su mochila y paso a paso, poco a poco se fue acercando, con cautela, hacia la entrada de un oscuro callejón de donde provenían los golpes.

Llego a la entrada de aquel callejón oscuro, y antes de ingresar asomo su cabeza; como supuso, no se veía absolutamente nada.

Siguió el ruido de los golpes, que ahora eran menos y pudo distinguir voces lanzando maldiciones, entre esas un "Te morderé hasta la muerte" .

Por alguna extraña razón esa peculiar frase hizo que se relajara por completo, se sentía….seguro?

Decidió volver y esperar pacientemente a que Hibari terminara.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de la motocicleta observo que dos grandes hombres estaban intentando robarla.

-Hiii –Exclamo Tsunayoshi, grave error.

Los dos mastodontes se dieron cuenta de su presencia, e inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva, mostrando cada uno de ellos una navaja.

_Tsuna sintió que iba a llorar_

Corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y aunque así fuera, era realmente algo curioso.

Aun tenia abrazada su mochila y corría con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que luchaba por retener, dejo que sus pies lo guiaran, hacia, creía él, su única salvación.

-Hibari-sann! Hibari-sann! –gritaba

Cuando vio la figura de Kyoya detenerse a pocos metros de él, se sintió casi seguro.

Aumento la velocidad y en pocos segundos se puso detrás de Hibari, escondiéndose en su espalda.

Este lo miro con una ceja alzada esperando explicaciones, pero Tsuna no podía hablar y tan solo pudo señalar adelante desesperado.

Al inicio no distinguió nada y estuvo a punto de morder hasta la muerte a ese pequeño herbívoro, pero al poco tiempo distinguió dos figuras corriendo dirigiéndose con todo hacia ellos.

Alisto sus tonfas y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

Al inicio sus golpes y la velocidad con la que esquivaba las navajas era sincronizada, pero su anterior pelea con unos pandilleros débiles que estaban fumando (olio el humo y fue a investigar) le había fatigado, era verdad que no eran fuertes, pero su número les ayudo bastante.

Se dedicó más a esquivar las navajas que en intentar atacar; Hibari podía tener más agilidad, pero los otros dos tenían, un poco más de experiencia en peleas "callejeras".

Y en un descuido, en tan solo un pequeño descuido, la navaja corto la parte izquierda de su abdomen; cuando sintió la sangre brotar de su herida, enloqueció completamente.

Se detuvo cuando aquellos dos, que osaron retarlo estaban mordiendo el polvo; pensaba darles el golpe final pero un par de manos cogió su brazo, le lanzo una mirada totalmente colérica por haberlo detenido, pero un par de grandes ojos llorosos, le hicieron darse cuenta que estaba a punto de desmayarse; había perdido mucha sangre.

No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera llegaron junto a la motocicleta; Hibari se apoyó en ella mientras Tsuna buscaba desesperado el botiquín.

Sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban en nada, podía saber, por la cara que tenía Hibari que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Cuando encontró el botiquín lo abrió desesperadamente, necesitaba urgentemente una vendas y alcohol.

_Pero el botiquín estaba completamente vacío._

_Flashback_

_Miro la farmacia frente suyo, y miro el puesto de helados de al lado; había estado así durante casi media hora y aun no se decía._

_Era un día caluroso y lo que más se le antojaba era un helado, y por otro lado estaba el hecho que en el botiquín ya solo quedaban un par de vendas._

_Frunció el ceño al no poder poner prioridades, pero entonces lo pensó mejor; porque debía de gastar su propio dinero en cosas que no iban a utilizar, Hibari nunca salía herido de sus peleas, y dudaba que sucediera._

_Dio un suspiro y sonrió mientras se dirigía, feliz, al puesto de helados._

_Fin del Flashback_

Hibari observo por encima del hombro de Tsuna y soltó un bufido de molestia, no podía hacer nada por el momento, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado.

Tsuna se maldijo una y otra vez por ser tan Dame, por ser tan Tsuna.

-Hibari-san-llamo- sería mejor que vallamos a un hospital

-No, me niego

P-pero Hibari-san esa herida es realmente seria, ni aunque tuviera vedas y alcohol podría curarl….

Tsuna se quedó completamente mudo y con los ojos como platos, cuando Hibari se quitó su camisa, y la uso de venda momentánea, no se podía dar el lujo de perder aún más sangre.

Subió a la motocicleta, la encendió y estuvo realmente tentado a arrancar.

Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Tsuna indicándole que subiera, Tsuna no lo dudo.

-Sujétate-dijo Hibari antes de arrancar

Al sentir el vehículo en movimiento se aferró a lo primero que pudo, a Hibari.

Sintió el cambio abrupto de velocidad; si antes pensaba que iba rápido, ahora sentía que volaba, se aferró aún más a Hibari y escondió su cabeza en su espalda.

Pudo abrir los ojos y lo primero que observo fue que la camisa de Hibari lo había embarrado a él también de sangre.

Cuando la moto se detuvo, bajo rápido y observo el lugar, estaba en un barrio tranquilo.

Vio a Hibari dirigirse a la casa que estaba frente suyo y rápidamente se acercó a Hibari e hizo que este se apoyara en él, no sin que antes Hibari soltara un bufido de molestia.

-Este lugar no parece ser un hospital

_-No es un hospital, es mi casa herbívoro inútil._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Se recostó en el sillón con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a sacarse la ropa para facilitarle el trabajo a Tsuna.

Se detuvo cuando tan solo tenía puesto sus calzoncillos, se hecho completamente y espero a que el herbívoro a su lado diera señales de vida.

Tsuna, por otro lado, estaba más que petrificado, no solo por el hecho de que Hibari estuviera semi desnudo; si no porque la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas se había coagulado, no se consideraba alguien hemofobico , pero esa visión realmente le hizo dar un vuelco a su estomago.

Kyoya se le quedo viendo un rato para ver si reaccionaba, pero al ver que no daba signos de querer moverse se comenzó a hartar.

-Adelante- dijo mientras lo miraba irritado

Tsuna salió de su trance solo para comenzar a articular cosas incoherentes y comenzar a dar vueltas en su mismo lugar.

Kyoya realmente comenzaba a pensar mejor la idea de ir a un hospital, se aclaro la garganta y señalo un estante.

Tsuna se apresuro en ir al lugar señalado y traer el botiquín.

Lo abrió y como esperaba este, si estaba lleno,

Saco el alcohol y un poco de algodón, primero se encargaría de limpiar las heridas.

Mojo el algodón con un poco de alcohol y comenzó su trabajo, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hibari se tensaba cuando el alcohol chocaba contra sus heridas abiertas.

Observo cómo este apretaba los puños y los ojos fuertemente cuando comenzó a tratar su herida más grande.

Se sintió sumamente culpable y no dejo de pensar que ese dolor lo debía de tener el.

…

Cuando por fin termino de vendar todas las heridas y asegurarse de que estuvieran desinfectadas, sintió que ya era hora de irse a casa.

Dejo todo en su lugar y observo que Hibari se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

Eso lo tranquilizo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas con más calma, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que había olvidado por completo el hecho que su camisa estaba completamente llena de sangre.

La mancha era tan grande que le sería imposible esconderla de su madre.

Comenzaba a entrar en pánico, pero pudo divisar al final del pasillo un lavabo, dentro de un pequeño cuarto que supuso, seria el baño.

Se quito la camisa y comenzó a intentar quitar la mancha frotándola en el agua, al principio parecía estar funcionando, pero al rato observo que la sangre había estado tanto tiempo que ahora en su lugar había dejado una mancha amarilla.

-Que estás haciendo

-Hiiii

Hibari levanto una ceja

-Que estás haciendo-repitió hastiado

-Estaba intentando quitar la mancha de sangre de mi camisa-susurro Tsuna

Hibari observo la camisa mal lavada y con una evidente mancha en el medio, hasta sintió deseos de reir, observo de pies a cabeza a Tsuna un momento y luego resoplo

-Eres idiota?

-Ah?

-De que te sirve lavar la camisa, si el pantalón esta en las mismas condiciones

-Ahh?

Y, en efecto, el pantalón de Tsuna estaba igual o peor que la camisa.

Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado, agacho la cabeza y sintió su cara arder de pura vergüenza.

Al verlo tan avergonzado tuvo un pequeño brote de pena, quiso hablar, pero incluso respirar se le hacía dificultoso la herida aunque ya estuviera tratada le daba espasmos de dolor constantemente y eso le hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo.

-Sígueme – había dicho

Tsuna sin pensarlo mucho le hizo caso, lo vio caminar con un poco de dificultad, como si le constara mantenerse derecho, y de inmediato se culpo por el mal estado de Hibari.

Porque siempre terminaba siendo un estorbo?, no importaba lo que hiciera incluso si hacia algo simple lo arruinaba o cometía una estupidez y causaba que alguna persona terminaba lastimada, quizá ese era el motivo por el que la gente se limitaba a alejarse de él, a tratarlo como alguien que no merece atención.

Se sobresalto un poco al sentir como Hibari abría la puerta de una pequeña habitación.

-Entra

Tsuna miro a Hibari y luego al cuarto, quiso negarse, eso no le daba buena espina, pero como siempre, su cobardía gano y termino asintiendo e ingresando obedientemente.

Cuando ingreso se dio cuenta que no era una habitación, sino algo más parecido a un desván; era pequeño y tenía algunos estantes llenos de uniformes escolares.

-Coge uno-había dicho Hibari desde la puerta

-…ok-Tsuna se sintió extrañando, Hibari le estaba ayudando?, efectivamente se estaba portando más amigable que antes, lo demostró al llevarlo a su casa y en esos momentos al prestarle un uniforme.

_Todo eso le parecía demasiado sospechoso._

…

-Porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente pequeño?!-había gritado Hibari

-No es culpa mía!-Se defendió Tsuna-Es solo que la ropa que tienes aquí es muy grande

Llevaban ya más de media hora intentando encontrar un uniforme de la talla de Tsuna, pero este al ser de contextura pequeña no había podido hallar algún uniforme que le quedar.

Lo peor de todo era que hasta ese momento solo se estaba probando camisas; y la mayoría, al ser tan grandes, le daban como vestidos creando una visión un tanto erótica para Hibari, causando que este al pasar el tiempo se irritara del sonrojo que sentía comenzaba a posarse en sus mejillas.

-"Parece una chica"-había pensado al ver a Tsuna sonrojado e intentando buscar uniformes más pequeños.

-"Porque rayos estoy haciendo esto?"-Pensaba constantemente, no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie, pero esto ya era demasiado!; había sido herido y ahora sentía que se estaba volviendo loco al pensar en incoherencias; lo volvió a mirar y corroboro su pensamiento anterior, parecía una chica.

Y entonces le llego una idea, entro rápidamente al desván y comenzó a buscar entre unos uniformes diferentes; se sintió satisfecho al encontrar una _blusa _de, más o menos, el porte de Sawada.

-Ven-dijo Hibari-ponte esto

Tsuna recibió la _camisa _que Hibari le ofrecía (tiraba) y se la puso rápidamente, se sorprendió de que le quedara perfectamente.

-Hibari-san, me podría pasar los pantalones-había preguntado Tsuna

-Uhn

Tsuna recibió la prenda que Hibari le pasaba pensando que por fin podría ir a casa después de un agotador día, pero antes de ponérsela cayó en cuenta que no era un pantalón…

Era una falda

Al principio pensó que era una broma, y lo siguió pensando al ver la expresión de Hibari.

-Q-que es esto?

-Una falda

-…Si eso ya lo sé, solo que porque me la pasa

-Para que tela pongas-contesto

-….-"No sabía que Hibari-san tenia esos gustos…."

-No, me niego rotundamente-había hablado por fin Tsuna-que diría mi madre si me ve llegar vestida de chica?!

-Acaso no querías que no te viera con tu uniforme lleno de sangre

-Y la mejor solución es que vaya vestido de mujer?! No lo creo, mejor me pondré mi uniformé otra vez- justo cuando termino de hablar se arrepintió

-Me quieres decir que he estado aquí intentando encontrar un maldito uniforme por las puras!

-Hiiiiii

…

Vio por la gran ventana ubicada al lado de la entrada que había comenzado a llover, suspiro con resignación y se puso los zapatos para salir de una buena vez de allí.

La falda que llevaba puesta le incomodaba horrores, no podía caminar bien porque tenía miedo que esta se levantara, pero lo peor fue definitivamente la parte donde Hibari se la puso a la fuerza.

Se encogió de hombros al solo recordarlo y un pequeño sonrojo comenzó a aparecer.

Cogió su mochila y cuando se disponía a salir recordó algo, volteo y vio a Hibari parado esperando, seguramente el momento en que se vaya.

-Hibari-san me podría decir dónde estamos?

…

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte, pero lo que más le incomodaba era el viento, este hacia que la falda se elevara cada vez que intentaba avanzar, esto obviamente irritaba más y mas a Hibari que había tenido que acompañarlo hasta su casa porque Tsunayoshi no tenía ni la menor idea por dónde ir.

Se había hartado de intentar bajar la falda, así que con paso decidido comenzó ha avanzar sin importarle que la falda se elevara.

Pero extrañamente al único que incomodo esto fue a Hibari que iba un poco más lento que Tsuna a causa de su herida y esto hacia que viera el espectáculo en primera fila.

Se aclaro la garganta e intentó no pensar en eso, pero al poco tiempo se le hizo inevitable observar más de la cuenta; se golpeo mentalmente y recobro la postura.

Se saco la chaqueta que traía encima y se la puso a Tsuna, con suerte esta era más grande y le llegaba más abajo que la falda.

Tsuna se extraño y busco una respuesta en Hibari pero rápidamente fue rehuido por él ; volteo su vista al frente, se acomodo mejor la chaqueta y se sonrojo por completo.

…

Cuando se ubico mejor y reconoció por fin el camino hacia su casa, le aviso a Hibari que desde ahí podía ir solo.

Kyoya asintió y cuando se disponía a irse Tsuna lo detuvo del brazo.

-Gracias por todo – le había dicho mientras le sonreía

Hibari se le quedo viendo sorprendido, pero luego lo aparto con un mano, tapándole la cara y alejándolo.

-No te pases de listo

Tsuna observo cómo se iba unos momentos para luego emprender el camino a su casa.

Por alguna razón esa situación se le hizo conocida

…

Llego a su casa y por suerte y sorpresa, su madre ya se había dormid; de alguna manera eso le deprimido, pero no le sorprendió,

Se cambio rápidamente de ropa y guardo el uniforme de mujer en una caja prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a usarlo.

_Promesa que obviamente no cumpliría._

_**Hola! Esta historia ya la tenía publicada en Amor yaoi con el seudónimo de "Atashisama"; pero también quise subirla aquí :T**_

_**Como yo ya poseo una cuenta en Fanfiction donde publico historias de temática hetereo , no podía publicar yaoi ni lemon libremente porque estaba vigilada por unas personitas que no saben de esta cuenta ni de mi cuenta en Amor yaoi .**_

_**Espero que hasta acá les haya gustado, yo publicare el próximo capítulo cuando lo termine (y cuando lo empiece ¬¬).**_

_**Datos importantes(?)**_

_**-**__**Este fic va a ser corto, va a tener un montón de arcos pero cada arco no va a tener tantos capítulos**__**.**_

_**-**__**Esta historia está estructurada no solo en Arcos, sino también en "sentimientos"; estos se dividen en 4 y van en un orden específico: Atracción, Gusto, Obsesión y Amor (creo que fui muy específica cuando hice el Disclaimer ¬¬) Ahora, por ejemplo, el sentimiento que esta es la atracción.**_

_**-**__**Advertencia: Este fic tendrá más parejas (8059; 10069; RL; etc.) obviamente estas se darán en el futuro, pienso seguir la historia en sí, así que cada pareja aparecerá en su debido momento.**_

_**Otra advertencia es que puede que haya celos y ya saben el que sale siempre mal parado, el B team.**_

_**-**__**Creo que cabe decir que es mi primer fic yaoi (Tengo uno, pero es un one-shot y... ni yo lo leería u.u') no sé cómo me haya quedado, espero que bien :)**_

_**Dejen reviews! _**_

_**Ego-san(Atahi-Sama)**_

_**Psdt:Esta explicación es DEMASIADO LARGA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Era la sensación del momento, lo último en la escuela Namimori y posiblemente seria así por un buen tiempo.

El periódico escolar había sacado de primera plana una imagen donde el conocido prefecto de Namimori, temido por todos y respetado a golpes, aparecía junto a una _chica _misteriosa el día anterior en medio de la lluvia.

El rumor sobre la chica misteriosa se expandió por todo el colegio; se oían susurros; algunos, menos discretos, se burlaban en voz alta vociferando lo débil que había sido Kyoya cayendo bajo los encantos de una mujer, otros se preguntaban si esa chica estaría disponible y algunas tan solo lloraban la pérdida de un chico como Hibari.

El periódico ya había sacado carteles ofreciendo una pequeña recompensa a quien descubriera la identidad de aquella chica; las ventas de sus periódicos habían roto marcas, tanto así que mandaron a imprimir una tanda más.

…

Había salido de su casa caminando, sentía que sería un día especial, se había levantado milagrosamente temprano, se había bañado, cambiado y hasta había desayunado!

Llego a la escuela temprano, se sorprendió el verla tan llena a tan tempranas horas pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oía susurros, le sorprendió que habiendo tanto alboroto en la escuela Hibari no estuviera haciendo algo para detenerla; casi al llegar a su clase le llegaron al oído algunas frases.

_¿Crees que la tenga amenazada?; Alguien fue a atestiguar y dice que los vio salir de su casa; ¿Crees que se hayan acostado?_

Todas le parecían incoherencias así que no les tomo importancia, llego a su respectiva clase y se sentó en su asiento esperando tranquilamente la llegada del profesor.

Oyó a sus compañeros soltar frases parecidas a las que había escuchado con anterioridad, observo que todos en su salón parecían saber algo que él no; le extraño este hecho, aunque intento ignorarlo, le gano la curiosidad y voltio a preguntar qué era eso que tanta conmoción había causado en la normalmente tranquila Namimori.

Pero al girar se encontró con un periódico escolar sobre la carpeta de su compañero de atrás mostrando claramente una gigante primera plana donde aparecían él y Hibari.

Sintió su cara perder color cuando se dio cuenta lo que significaba todo ese revuelo.

Admitía que la imagen estaba muy bien hecho, había captado el preciso momento en que tenia puesta la casaca de Hibari y lo miraba; miro la imagen una vez más para cerciorarse si lo que veía era lo que creía ver, y eso basto para que se diera un buen golpe contra su carpeta y maldijera una vez más su suerte.

Lo que más le molestaba de esa imagen, aparte de que salía como chica, era … que admitía que si parecía una chica!

…

Fue una terrible decepción para todos, el hecho que Hibari se había ausentado, pero eso les dio aun más oportunidad para seguir con sus locas teorías.

Tsuna se sentía mal, terriblemente mal, eso lo estaba afectando psicológicamente y posiblemente causándole un trauma, el pasar por el lado de alguien y que hablen sobre si aquella _chica_ había hecho cosas divertidas con Hibari ya no le parecía extraño.

Todo para él estaba bien si es que nadie lo reconocía; y eso, estaba completamente seguro, no pasaría, no volvería a usar esa vestimenta tan ridícula; pero le causaba escalofríos el pensar que haría Hibari cuando se enterara, estaba más que seguro que lo culparía.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-Había llamado Hibari desde la puerta de su salón irrumpiendo su clase la mañana siguiente.

Se tenso completamente al escuchar la voz terriblemente enfadada de Hibari, sin contar el aura negra que emitía.

Algunos veían con lástima a Tsuna, a otros simplemente no les importaba y pensaba en alguna manera de avergonzar a Hibari, todos creían que por fin _habían encontrado a su "punto débil" _tan solo bastaba con encontrar la identidad de aquella muchacha y, creían algunos, Hibari estaría arruinado.

…

-Me podrías explicar que es esto- le había reprochado Hibari mostrándole el periódico a Tsuna que algún estudiante lo suficientemente valiente había dejado en sobre su escritorio aquella mañana.

-Am… pues..bueno…eso – Tsuna tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

-Estas manchando mi imagen

-Ah?-Lo sabía, sabía que le echaría la culpa.

Hibari se quedo unos minutos en silencio sopesando una idea que acababa por cruzarle la mente. Se paro rápidamente y salió de la oficina murmurando un "No te muevas de aquí", antes de salir hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Espero obedientemente a Hibari sin moverse de su lugar temiendo hacer algo que lo enfureciera más.

Hibari regreso al poco rato trayendo consigo una pequeña bolsa negra.

-Póntelo-Le ordeno Kyoya mientras le extendía la bolsa

Tsuna la cogió extrañado, mas cuando miro en su interior sintió como su orgullo se iba de nuevo.

-Porque me debo poner esto!

-Porque si!

-Eh?! Esa no es una respuesta, no, no quiero!

-Hazlo de una vez!

-NO! Porque debería de nuevo ponerme esta cosa!

-Porque así todo quedaría más claro y se acabarían esos rumores tan molestos que perturban la tranquilidad de mi escuela.

-Pero yo quedaría como un travesti!-Grito Tsuna

Hibari se harto, no iría a decir ni una palabra más, se acerco a él y preparo sus tonfas listo para darle una buena golpiza.

Tsuna al ver las intenciones de Hibari, no pudo evitar aferrarse a esa bolsita y decirle que solo bromeaba que en realidad si se la iba a poner.

…

Se cambio en el baño de chicas, Hibari lo esperaba afuera apoyado en la puerta evitando cualquier intento de huida por parte de Tsuna.

Mientras se ponía la falda no podía dejar de maldecirse, que iría a ser de su vida en adelante, ya de por si los demás se burlaban de él.

Suspiro con resignación mientras guardaba sus pantalones y su camisa en la bolsa y salía completamente cambiado.

Hibari se quedo un rato mirándolo, le quedaba igual a como se lo imagino o quizá mejor de lo que esperaba.

Le parecía realmente interesante el que ese herbívoro se pareciera tanto a una herbívora; no le importaba en lo absoluto los rumores que podrían haber sobre él, sabia muy en claro que los podría mandar a callar con un par de tonfasos, pero, lo que lo dejo realmente turbado fue el hecho de que la imagen mental de Sawada con falda había llegado a perturbarle tanto.

L e daba curiosidad verlo con vestimenta de mujer, le parecía entretenido.

Tsuna se comenzó a sentir nervioso, Hibari llevaba un buen rato mirándolo sin decir palabra alguna, se alarmo al escuchar el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el receso.

Y cuando comenzó a caer en lo vergonzoso de su situación se arrepintió por completo y quiso salir huyendo, pero podía escuchar ya las voces de personas fuera, así que decidió encerrarse en el baño si es que fuera posible hasta que se vayan todos.

Cuando se disponía a entrar a uno de los baños, Hibari reacciono y lo cogió de un brazo impidiéndole seguir

-A donde crees que vas-Había dicho

-Ah.. emm ah yo..

Escucho voces de chicas acercándose al baño y comenzó a desesperarse de verdad, pero su límite llego cuando entre esas voces pudo diferenciar la voz de su querida Kyoko-chan.

Comenzó a usar toda su fuerza para intentar que Hibari lo soltara pero este no cedía en lo absoluto, jalo con fuerza, demasiada incluso para sí mismo, haciendo que trastabillará y callera de lleno al suelo, no sin antes arrastrar a Hibari en el camino, este intento mantenerse de pie pero la herida aun no estaba cicatrizada por completo e hizo que le fuera imposible permanecer parado, yendo a caer encima de Tsuna.

La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento dando paso a Kyoko y sus amigas que por un momento parecieron perdidas al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

El prefecto de Namimori está encima de una bella chica mostrando una pose demasiado….insinuadora.

Tsuna, milagrosamente, fue quien reacciono primero, rodeo el cuello de Hibari con sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pecho.

Kyoya se quedo un poco perturbado al sentir dolor aun en su herida, pero al sentir como Tsunayoshi se aferraba a su cuello reacciono y se levanto rápidamente. Cuando estuvo de pie por completo se dio cuenta que Tsuna aun seguía aferrado a él, intento empujarlo lejos pero este no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarlo, en cambio rodeo la cintura de Hibari con sus piernas y se pego a él como una lapa.

Se alarmo cuando sintió como Tsuna se le pegaba, y sintió ese molesto sonrojo en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que la falda que llevaba Sawada se había subido.

Esto pudo con su autocontrol y, antes de que hiciera una tontería se saco su preciada chaqueta negra y se la puso en la cabeza tapándole el rostro.

…

-Lo siento!-Gemía lastimero Tsuna

Hibari en ese momento no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto, llevaba ya más de 2 horas escuchando sus disculpas, al final de todo nada fue aclarado y, a decir verdad, solo empeoro.

Cuando Tsunayoshi se estaba preparando para una sesión más de disculpas observo que Hibari tenía sangre en su camisa, se alarmo al ver que esta se ubicaba justamente donde estaba la herida mas grande.

Hibari al parecer también lo noto, se recostó en su silla y dejo que Tsuna llegara a su lado para comenzar a tratar la herida.

Para temor de Tsuna, la herida se había llegado a infectar, al parecer Kyoya no se había cambiado el vendaje desde que él se lo había hecho, anteayer, y la sangre coagulada había impedido que cicatrizara correctamente, sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando observo salir un poco de pus.

Tsuna saco el botiquín, ahora lleno de vendas alcohol, etc., que traía siempre en su mochila y comenzó a curar la herida, pero al parecer lo que necesitaba Hibari era reposo, así que decidió acompañarlo a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hibari, Tsuna termino de hacer los últimos retoques a la herida, pero al parecer se había demorado demasiado tratando la herida en el colegio así que cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy entrada la noche.

Hibari, a regañines, le ofreció quedarse a dormir, Tsuna acepto más por su integridad física que por otra cosa.

Acomodo a Tsuna en su cuarto dándole un futon, ya que al ser su casa de estilo tradicional no tenía camas normales.

En la noche, a Hibari se le hizo imposible dormir a causa del dolor que sentía en su herida, y además el estar noche escuchando como Tsuna se revolvía en su futon no le dejaban siquiera cerrar el ojo; escucho como Tsuna inconscientemente intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda para dormir.

_-"Quizá no está acostumbrado a dormir en futon"-_pensó

Sonrió para sus adentros, últimamente la presencia de Tsuna le causaba una tranquilidad demasiado confusa.

En medio de la noche fue por un vaso de agua, pero al pasar al lado de un Tsuna dormido a pierna suelta no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de acercársele.

Se acercó despacio, observándolo mejor, ese herbívoro le parecía sumamente interesante; acarició suavemente su cara sintiendo la fina piel de Tsuna, se sentó a su lado para poder observarlo mejor.

Estuvo un rato más viéndolo dormir, cuando, de pronto, le entro una pequeña curiosidad.

_A que olería el cabello de Tsuna?_

Obviamente no dejo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de corroborarlo; se inclinó y hundió su nariz en el despeinado cabello de Tsuna.

Volvió a su cama despacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido; se acostó con tan solo un simple y casual pensamiento.

_-"Huele a Vainilla"_

Omake

A la mañana siguiente la portada del periódico escolar era Hibari cargado a la misma_ chica_ con la cara tapada hacia su oficina; algunas fuentes desconocidas dicen que los vieron dirigirse de nuevo a casa de Kyoya.

_**Ohayoo minna!**_

_**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Yeee Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo _; agradezco todos sus reviews! Son lo que me incitaron a seguir!**_

_**Neh neh me dejas un review?**_

_**Atentamente Atashi-Sama (Atashi-chan para los amigos xD)**_

_**Psdt: ALERTA!LO QUE LEERAS A CONTINUACION ES SPOILER! Ya están advertidos. "Ejem ejem, Me alegra decir que... el lemon está más cerca de lo que creen Ye!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se había convertido ya en una rutina, salir de su casa apresurado, llegar a la escuela, irse a casa de Kyoya, curarle sus heridas y luego regresar a casa tarde.

Sabía que había sido culpa suya el hecho que la herida de Hibari se infectara, pues le había echado alcohol a la herida abierta sin haberla desinfectado antes con agua oxigenada, esto había ocasionado que la herida cicatrizara sin estar correctamente curada causando así la infección.

No quería ni recordar la mirada de odio cuando Kyoya le pregunto porque no usaba agua oxigenada, aun le causaba escalofríos.

No le desagradaba mucho el hecho de estar quedándose a dormir con Kyoya, a decir verdad le estaba comenzado a agradar. Había descubierto algunas cosas de Hibari al pasar de los días; algunos de sus gustos, su gusto por la hamburguesa*, su amor por las sakuras, el hecho que tenía cierta manía por levantarse temprano a observar las aves; este último le había parecido algo lindo, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando imagino como reaccionaria Hibari si escuchara sus pensamientos.

Había veces donde le divertía ver las expresiones casi nulas de Hibari, incluso comenzaba a poder diferenciar cuando estaba molesto a cuando algo no le agradaba, estaba cada vez más pendiente a sus cambios de humor, a lo que hacía, a lo que comía, a los que golpeaba, a lo que le desagradaba (casi todo); le interesaban esos pequeños detalles que los demás pasaban por alto al considerarlos no importantes.

…

Eso le estaba extrañando demasiado, últimamente los había sentido más seguido, aunque no les tomaba demasiada importancia, le comenzaban a dar miedo los escalofríos que sentía cuando veía a Kyoya sin camisa.

Escalofríos que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Se quedó viendo el cuerpo de Hibari echado en el sillón esperando seguramente que comenzara a limpiarle la herida.

Sintió su cara arder y sus manos temblar al comenzar a rozar la piel de Kyoya; comenzó a pasarle alcohol a la herida, ya desinfectada, para que terminara ya de cicatrizar.

Cuando terminó su trabajo se quedó observando la herida de Hibari con un tanto de nerviosismo.

_La herida ya estaba casi curada por completo_

Estaba seguro que en un par de días la herida se sanaría por completo, pero, cuándo eso pasara, entonces que haría él?

No quería ya no poder volver a casa de Hibari; le comenzaba a molestar menos el hecho de tenerse que vestir como mujer cada que iban a casa del carnívoro para no generar sospechas, y ya no le molestaba en absoluto el tener que lidiar con los comentarios que sus compañeros soltaban.

No quería volver a su rutina diaria, no quería volver a estar solo y sin tener nada que hacer, tenía miedo de perder el único motivo por el que no podía faltar a la escuela.

_Temía perder el tiempo que pasaba a solas con Kyoya._

…

Lo notaba un poco raro últimamente, lo veía perderse en sus pensamientos cada vez más seguido y eso comenzaba a fastidiar de verdad.

Podía notar como poco a poco su herida dolía menos, ya no le molestaba y se sentía más libre de morder hasta la muerte a herbívoros molestos cada vez más seguido.

De alguna manera eso lo hacía sentirse bien, esperaba ansioso que esa estúpida herida cerrara de una vez, pero algo le inquietaba un poco.

Cuando por fin la herida cicatrizara entonces aquel herbívoro no andaría tras él de nuevo esperando el momento para curarle?; por supuesto que lo haría, pero ya no sería lo mismo, vería a Sawada tan solo en colegio, y con ropa de hombre.

Ese era el punto importante, le molestaba de cierta manera el no volver a Tsuna con ropa de chica.

Al inicio fue tan solo un capricho suyo que Tsuna se convirtiera en su botiquín andante, pero poco a poco termino en interesarse más y más en él, o mejor dicho en su cuerpo.

Había tomado la manía de que cada que Tsunayoshi se quedaba en su casa, él, por la noche, al estar seguro de que Tsuna este dormido, comenzaba a tocarlo; sus rostro, su cuello, sus piernas, su pelo, le atraían.

Entonces cuando terminara todo ese juego del curandero, ya no volvería a estar a solas con Tsuna?

_Ese, era el verdadero problema ahí_

_-cofhibaricofescofsensualcof-_

Salió del baño con la falda puesta y se dirijo hacia la oficina del comité a paso lento, arrastrando los pies.

Llego a la puerta y toco suavemente esperando el atípico "pase" de Hibari, ya lo conocía perfectamente.

Ingreso despacio captando la atención de Hibari quien levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en su mano al escucharlo entrar.

Lo observo de pies a cabeza y sintió como su boca se secaba, le molesto un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrado, le dijo que se sentara mientras terminaba el trabajo que tenía pendiente como presidente del comité disciplinario.

…

Se aferró a la espalda de Hibari cuando sintió que la moto arrancaba, extrañamente mientras estaba vestido de mujer, abrazarse a la espalda de Hibari no le molestaba en absoluto.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, pensaba molesto Tsuna intentando con una mano bajarse la falda que comenzaba a querer alzársele por la fuerza del viento.

_-Pero hoy será la última vez_-pensó Tsuna

La herida de Hibari ya no necesitaba más tratamiento.

…

Termino de tratar la herida por última vez de Hibari, se había demorado más de lo común y comenzaba a dudar el hecho que había sido casualidad.

Hibari se levantó pesadamente del sillón, miro a Tsuna y le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para que este se retirara a su casa

Tsuna entendió la invitación indirecta que le ofrecía Hibari así que dejo sus cosas en el suelo y siguió a Hibari.

-A dónde vamos Hibari-san- Pregunto Tsuna extrañado

-A l cuarto de invitados-respondió Hibari

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera al fondo del pasillo, Tsuna se extrañó al ver que la puerta no era deslizable como las demás.

No era extremadamente pequeño, pero tampoco era muy grande, era un cuarto normal y algo acogedor, no podía ver bien lo que había en su interior porque las luces estaban apagadas, pero creyó haber visto una cama.

-Aquí dormirás-Dijo Hibari- eres el primero que usa esta habitación así que las luces no funcionan, pero la cama esta nueva.

-Gracias Hibari-san-Dijo Tsuna; se sentía raro, no sabía si estar feliz o enojado, Hibari había tenido una habitación así y no se la podría haber ofrecido antes?!

Tsuna ingreso a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Que descanses-dijo Hibari mientras se disponía a irse.

Tsuna de pronto reacciono, agarro el polo que llevaba Hibari evitando que se fuera.

No quería que se fuera, era lo que pensaba, no podía ver su expresión pero sabía que de seguro estaría igual de sorprendido que él.

No sabía que le pasaba, aunque en realidad si lo sabía, estaba en una habitación a oscuras con Hibari, que era lo que esperaba?, era obvio, pero porque en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo había reaccionado, su cuerpo deseaba a Hibari.

_El cuerpo se adelantó a la mente_

No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, ni decir, temía como reaccionaria Hibari, pero a la vez no le importaba; todo era demasiado contradictorio.

Sintió como Hibari intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero él no lo soltó incluso sin saber lo que hacía se aferró aún más negándose a dejarlo ir.

Hibari resoplo, se acercó a Tsunayoshi intentando ver su expresión en medio de la oscuridad.

-No te vayas-susurro Tsuna soltando al fin su polo contradiciéndose una vez más.

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Tsuna, se sorprendió cuando el mismo tiro a Tsuna a la cama y se puso encima suyo, y supo que no debía sorprenderse en lo absoluto cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello e intentar romperle la ropa.

_Estaba caliente, estaban calientes; estaban ardiendo._

Quizá eran las hormonas, quizá lo deseaban desde hace tiempo, pero de algo estaban seguros deseaban sus cuerpos, mas no sus corazones.

_Era pura atracción sexual, puro sexo._

_**Ohayo minnna!**_

_**Seh soy yo de nuevo, lamento no haber podido publicar antes, tuve algunos percances, pero ya está aquí n_n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo es corto ._. Pero está cargado de emoción (?).**_

_**Agradezco todos sus reviews! _**_

_**Me dejan un reviews?**_

_**Datos:**_

_**La atracción solo es algo físico ¬¬ no me gusta mucho esto pero los sentimientos no son algo que se formen de la noche a la mañana :T.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

¿A dónde se había ido toda su dignidad?

Quizá al mismo lugar donde se fue su orgullo, su tendencia sexual, su mente, y todo lo que se necesitaba para poder entrar en razón.

Su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que podía pensar era en Kyoya.

Sintió la boca de Hibari comenzar a lamer su cuello, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido, todo le parecía tan irreal, tan fantasioso e ilógico.

_Tan imposible_

Respiraba agitadamente, causándole escalofríos Tsunayoshi, mientras intentaba recordar como quitar una camisa, el trabajo le era mas dificultoso al tener su boca pegada al cuello de Tsuna.

Logro alzar la camisa de Sawada, pudiendo así pasar sus manos por su abdomen, escuchándolo gemir de nuevo; cada gemido, cada gesto de Tsunayoshi hacia que Hibari comenzara a perder cada vez mas y mas el control cegando por completo su mente y liberando sus instintos más bajos.

Comenzó a morder inconscientemente el cuerpo de Tsuna, lo comenzó a tocar, lo comenzó a lamer.

Tsuna, por otro lado, sentía un placer indefinido al ser tocado de esa manera por Hibari, le encantaba sentirse deseado, le hacía sentirse importante.

Pero, cuando menos lo pensaba, la ropa había volado, las caricias se repartían por el cuerpo ajeno y la excitación crecía de manera inevitable.

Tsuna se comenzó a extrañar, las caricias de Hibari en ese momento lo comenzaban a enloquecer, pero quería mas, necesitaba más; aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que deseaba, estaba confundido.

Llego un momento donde Kyoya se cegó por completo, comenzó a tocar a Tsuna por donde pudiera, no se podía detener, le era imposible hacerlo.

Quería sentir a Tsuna mas cerca, quería sentirlo, quería estar unido a él.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las caderas de Tsunayoshi hasta llegar a su parte baja.

Y entonces lo encontró. Una entrada.

_Una entrada al cuerpo de Tsuna._

De la nada sintió como sus cadera eran alzadas, se extraño demasiado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, quería que Hibari siga tocándolo, y si de esa forma podía tocarlo más, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Se sentía excitado, deseoso.

Hibari despedía excitación y feromonas por cada poro de su piel, cada parte que era tocada por él, sentía que se prendía en llamas, la sentía quemar.

Pero la excitación se fue de un porrazo, todo el libido que había llegado a alcanzar se desvaneció, dando paso al dolor, un dolor indescriptible.

Por un momento sintió como todo quedaba en blanco; no sentía nada, no veía nada, todo era puro dolor.

El gruñido de placer que soltó Hibari en su oído lo saco de su trance, sintió como inmediatamente la vista se le nublaba a causa de las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar.

Se sentía arder de nuevo, pero esta vez realmente ardía, sentía que su interior estaba siendo desgarrado, incluso creía sentir sangre caer por su trasero.

Lo intento alejar, intento alejar a Hibari de sí, pero no podía; sentía como sus fuerzas, las pocas que tenia, se habían ido, solo podía gritar, gritar que parara, pero él no le hacía caso, parecía cegado, cegado por el placer.

Comenzaba a no sentir sus piernas, no sabía si debía preocuparse, o aliviarse porque ya no sentiría dolor; sentía que si no paraba, se iba a desmayar, era demasiado para él.

_Su cuerpo no lo resistiría._

Empezó a gimotear, ya no gritaba, su voz se le había cortado, no podía articular palabra, solo llorar, esperando, o rogando, que sus palabras le llegaran a Kyoya.

Y entonces paso, y entonces todo se volvió blanco de nuevo, pero era diferente, esta vez era realmente diferente.

Inconscientemente soltó un gemido, un gemido de placer puro.

Hibari lo escucho, escucho su gemido, y entonces lo supo, quería escuchar más y más de esos gemidos, así que intento seguir dándole a ese punto, a ese punto que había hecho que Tsuna olvidara por completo el dolor.

No podía parar, no podía evitar aferrarse a aquel cuerpo como sino hubiera mañana.

_Pero, ¿Realmente importaba el mañana?_

Para él, el hoy lo era todo, el pasado, o el mismísimo futuro le era algo irrelevante.

Pero ninguna idea más paso por su cabeza.

Tan solo era Tsunayoshi y él; tan solo eran ellos dos.

Levanto la cabeza y libero el cuello de Tsuna por primera vez en la noche; aun no podía entender porque inspirar el olor de Tsuna le inspiraba tranquilidad.

_Le inspiraba armonía_

Tenía los ojos profundamente cerrados, respiraba agitadamente por la boca y tenía la cara completamente sonrojada.

Ese, fue el rostro que traía en esos momentos Tsunayoshi, rostro que exito más a Kyoya al contemplarlo.

Se inclino hacia adelante y quito los brazos que tenía encima de su cara Tsuna intentado inútilmente esconder su cara de placer.

Se inclino un poco más, solo un poco mas hasta rozar los labios de Tsuna, un roce pequeño, corto y totalmente puro, contrariamente a la situación completamente sexual en la que se hallaban.

Sawada, se sorprendió, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa; se quedaron viendo unos cuantos segundos, antes que Tsuna rompiera los centímetros que habían tomado.

Rodeo el cuello de Hibari con sus brazos y lo acerco mas a sí mismo, mientras con sus piernas rodeaba la cintura de Kyoya para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y dieran siempre en aquel punto que tanto placer le daba.

Abrió la boca dejando que la lengua del carnívoro pudiera recorrer con más profundidad su boca; cerró los ojos y se entrego por completo al beso mientras, en el mismo ahogaba quedamente gemidos.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas, siguiendo con un poco de dificultad el vaivén que le exigía Kyoya, algo dentro suyo le decía que todo pronto iba a acabar.

Le decía que el clímax estaba cerca.

Sintieron escalofríos, le siguió una sensación de confort, antes de pasar al placer de tener un orgasmo.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir por ese lapsus de tiempo, nada existía, nada importaba.

Sintieron sus corazones latir velozmente, para luego comenzar a tomar su ritmo normal, indicando que todo había acabado.

Hibari salió del interior de Tsuna, se hecho de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

El cansancio era demasiado como para pararse a pensar un momento en lo que había pasado, en lo que había hecho; fue cuestión de segundos el que quedaran profundamente dormidos.

No se pusieron a pensar en ningún momento, lo que había pasado, el hecho que habían entregado sus cuerpos, que ya no eran vírgenes, que lo habían hecho con alguien de su mismo generó, que uno era un idiota y el otro un sádico.

_Donde habían quedado los sentimientos?_

Los dos lo sabían, muy en el fondo lo sabían, habían quedado completamente olvidados, remplazados por la lujuria y la satisfacción.

_Reemplazados por sexo._

Los rayos del sol los levantaron, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Se sentían mareados y confusos, extrañamente exhaustos y un tanto complacidos.

Pestañaron pesadamente, intentando obligarse a sí mismos el despertar.

Y lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos de su compañero de cama. Se abstuvieron de gritar al darse cuenta de su desnudez, se abstuvieron de morder hasta la muere a alguien; ambos pestañaron varia veces, ambos pensando lo mismo

_¿Qué diablos habían hecho?_

Las imágenes pasaron por su mente, rápidamente acoplándose una con otra dándole cada vez más sentido a lo que se negaba a creer.

Se sentó al borde de la cama e intento ordenar sus pensamientos. Tsuna aun seguía en estado de shock.

Comenzó a temblar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que las imágenes que pasaban por su mente fueran mentiras, puras locuras suyas, le pareció mejor idea el volverse loco, a aceptar el hecho que había sucedido algo con Hibari.

Quiso imitar a Hibari e intento sentarse también en él borde de la cama, pero un terrible dolor no se lo permitió, el trasero le dolía horrores, y no quería ponerse a pensar en el porqué, se negaba a recordarlo.

Al ver que le era imposible sentarse, decidió pararse, corroborando su propia desnudez una vez más.

Pero el estar desnudo le dejo de importar de un momento a otro, podía ver claramente la mancha de sangre y semen encima de la cama, sintió que iba a vomitar.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se fue de lleno al suelo mientras sentí que comenzaba a hiperventilar; no podía ser real, no debía ser real, todo era una cruel mentira, todo era una broma de mal gusto. Quiso ponerse a llorar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo intentando contener sus gimoteos llevándose una de sus manos a la boca.

Escucho a Tsuna ponerse de pie; pero no se atrevió a voltear, no quería verlo, no por el momento. Se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido sordo a sus espaldas; volteo como acto reflejo, observando a Tsuna en el piso respirando forzosamente e intentado acallar sus sollozos.

Deseo con toda sus fuerzas no haber volteado la vista, podía apreciar ahora claramente la mancha que había en la cama, seguramente Tsunayoshi también la había visto.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia, y se levanto pesadamente, necesitaba un ducha, una ducha realmente fría.

…

Dejo de temblar unos minutos después de escuchar la ducha, lo primero que hizo al recobrar la postura fue arrancar con furia las sabanas de la cama, arrojándolas a una esquina de la habitación; las repudiaba, las miraba como si de ellas fuera la culpa de su desgracia.

Se quedo quieto en su lugar cuando sintió ingresar a la habitación a Hibari, quiso detener el tembloteo de sus piernas, pero no podía detenerse, estaba realmente asustado; rogaba que Kyoya lo pasara por alto.

Ingreso a la habitación y lo primero que encontró fue cama despojada de todas sus sábanas, le pareció irónico y estúpido, aunque internamente el también había deseado hacer lo mismo desde el primer momento.

-Toma- había dicho, mientras le tiraba algo de ropa limpia y una toalla-Toma un baño-Dijo antes de retirarse a algún lugar de su casa.

Recogió del suelo las cosas que le había tirado Kyoya y salió rápidamente al baño, quería asearse, limpiarse por completo, _se sentía sucio._

Entro al baño y se dejo caer al suelo, sus piernas ya no aguantaban su propio peso, cayó al lado del wáter e intento ponerse de pie; pero, de la nada, sintió algo en su espalda baja.

Sintió un liquido descender de entre sus piernas, apretó los dientes al saber, o imaginarse, que era; no pudo resistir mas, se apoyo en el wáter y vomito en el.

…

El sentir el agua en su cuerpo, al inicio le causo escalofríos, su cuerpo aun estaba demasiado sensible; pero poco a poco se fue relajando, sentía sus músculos con menos tensión.

Esperaba inútilmente que sus lágrimas y recuerdos, quedaran perdidos en el agua que corría por su cuerpo.

Cuando termino de asearse y sentir que sus piernas podían sostenerlo, se puso la ropa que le había dado Hibari, se sintió aliviado al ver que era un polo y un pantalón; ambos le quedaban grandes, pero era mejor que estar desnudo.

Salió del baño rápidamente, no quería quedarse en ese lugar ni un minuto más.

Recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente esperando, o mejor dicho rogando que Hibari no lo descubriera.

Sintió como su brazo era detenido por otro más fuerte, se soltó rápidamente retrocediendo intentando guardar distancias, no quería que lo tocara.

Se quedo mirándolo fijamente intentando adivinar que pasaba por la mente de Kyoya en esos momentos.

Se quedo en _cero_ al sentir el roce de los labios de Hibari contra los suyos, unos segundos antes de que se separara de el por completo.

Lo supo al ver sus ojos; supo que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Ese beso no había sido una muestra de afecto, era todo lo contrario.

Ese pequeño beso significaba que lo de ayer había sido cierto, que todo había sido real.

Y eso lo rectificaba, rectificaba lo imposible; se miraron a los ojos unos momentos antes que Tsuna saliera corriendo.

_Rectificaron que todo había sido un error._

_**Hola gente bonita n_n!**_

…_**Emmm Seh, es mi primer lemon (aunque de verdad no estoy muy segura si clasificar esto como lemon ._.), el primero de los primeros, ni siquiera he escrito uno chicoxchica ._. Y se me hace raro que mi primer lemon sea yaoi ¬¬.**_

_**Wao no se qué decir .-. Lamento de verdad la demora; estaba en exámenes y se me hizo imposible escribir, recién hoy he salido y me puse escribir ni bien llegue a mi casa :3**_

_**Agradezco todos lo reviews, me alegra leerlos, son mi inspiración e_é**_

_**Espero que el cap les haya gustado; si les gusto o no les gusto la mejor manera es dejando un reviews! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto(?) n_n**_

_**Ego-san**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ignoro olímpicamente por veinteava vez la voz de su madre fuera de su habitación, se le oía realmente preocupada sobre su estado; pero a él parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo.

Abrazo sus piernas por debajo de las sabanas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas intentando a callar los sollozos que causaba al llorar; pero, ahora, parecía ya haber gastado todas sus lagrimas.

Escucho los pasos de su madre alejarse y le pidió disculpas mentalmente, realmente no le gustaba escuchar a su madre, siempre feliz, afligida.

Después de algunos minutos logro tomar la compostura, dejo de llorar, trato de no pensar en nada por el momento.

Se sentía horrible, se sentía asqueado, se sentía molesto.

_Se sentía ultrajado._

Y lo que más sentía era impotencia, impotencia de saber que no había sido violado, impotencia de saber que había sido él el que también había colaborado, el que lo había permitido, echarle toda la culpa a Hibari, por más que lo deseara, no era lo correspondiente.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego a su mente el nombre de Hibari, no quería recordar nada, le comenzaba a tener fobia.

Se metió en su cama de nuevo esperando que al menos ahí estuviera seguro, alejado de todos.

_Alejado de Kyoya._

…

Se levanto de golpe al escuchar como la puerta de su casa era abierta y cerrada, se asomo por su ventana y observo a su madre salir, supuso que iría a hacer compras.

Salió de su cuarto lentamente, bajo las escaleras intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor que sentía en su trasero.

Fue directamente hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer, encontrándose con un desayuno servido ya en la mesa; de seguro su madre se lo había dejado.

Se sentó un tanto incomodo en la mesa disponiéndose a comer.

_Se sentía estúpido_

De pronto todo le pareció estúpido, estaba preocupando a su madre, no había ido a la escuela por casi una semana y se la pasaba la mayoria del tiempo llorando.

_Llorando por qué?_

Por haberle entregado su virginidad a un hombre una noche donde las hormonas se le descontrolaron acabando con el trasero doliéndole horrores y sintiéndose peor que escoria?

Si! Tenía un buen motivo para estar en ese estado, pero ya no quería seguir así, eso era exactamente lo que quería dejar de ser, el Tsuna que huía y se refugiaba en su burbuja evitando que alguien entrara, pero a la vez esperando que alguien entre aun sabiendo que no tenía a nadie.

Quería dejar de ser tan cobarde, quería dejar de refugiarse en el pasado para culpar a este de sus errores.

_Quería dejar de ser Dame-Tsuna _

_Dignidad y orgullo._

Golpeo por última vez el rostro de su ultimo _contrincante_ antes de dejarlo totalmente noqueado.

-"_Dignidad y orgullo_"- se repitió mentalmente mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

Soltó un bufido de completa irritación, como había podido perder las únicas cosas que realmente le importaban en un acto tan…. _irracional._

_Se sentía humillado_

Se subió rápidamente a su motocicleta, acelerando hasta llegar a la máxima velocidad, intentando que el aire que le golpeaba en los ojos lo distrajera.

Se estaciono frente a la escuela Namimori, cogió sus llaves y se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde creía poder olvidar todo.

La Oficina del Comité Disciplinario

Intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, realmente no quería pensar ya en ello.

Quería olvidarlo, eliminarlo, creer que todo era una jugarreta de su retorcida mente.

Bufo realmente molesto, juraba que si alguien se le acercaba en ese instante lo mataría tan solo para desestresarse.

Se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa, observo que esta estaba llena de papeles, se hundió en ellos esperando que el trabajo no se le acabara para distraer, así, un poco su mente.

********************************************************************:D*****

Camino por el pasillo con una tranquilidad inquietante, intentaba no pensar en nada, intentaba no pensar en Hibari.

Se sintió seguro al ingresar a su aula sin tener ningún encuentro inesperado, se sentó en su lugar respetivo y soltó un suspiro de alivio, se dispuso a escuchar la clase aunque no entendiera nada.

…

El día se había pasado relativamente rápido, tan solo faltaba una hora más y las clases acabarían.

Todo había salido realmente bien, no había visto, ni siquiera oído el nombre _Hibari_ _Kyoya_ en todo el día.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Alzo la vista y pudo observar como el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya lo miraba totalmente sorprendido al otro extremo del pasillo.

Sintió sus piernas temblar.

_MIERDA!_

No pudo a detenerse a pensar en más insultos para su suerte, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia un lugar lejos de él.

…

Regreso a su casa en ese mismo momento, no quería estar ni un minuto más en esa escuela.

Llego a su casa y, milagrosamente, su madre paso totalmente por alto el hecho que haya venido tan temprano.

Nana sabia que algo pasaba, pero creía que sería mejor no preguntar, algo le decía que Tsuna no quería hablar de ello.

***************************************************************._.**

_Como lo odiaba_

Odiaba su sentido de hacer siempre lo correcto.

Se asomo de nuevo observando la pelea de Hibari contra unos malhechores a unos pocos metros.

Se le venía haciendo una rutina, cada que terminaba la escuela él seguía a Hibari.

Hace unos días se había enterado de todas las peleas en que recientemente Kyoya se había visto envuelto.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que eran más de las normales, y eso ya era de por si bastante.

Sabía que esa curiosidad suya iba a causarle más de un problema, curiosidad por saber que tan mal parado salía Hibari de esos encuentros sin tener a un _botiquín andante_.

No sabía si era por venganza el querer ver cuánto daño le hacían, aunque cada vez se extrañaba más y más al ir siempre con el botiquín que no se atrevía a devolver.

Creía que tan solo era una costumbre, un capricho suyo.

Pero últimamente se sentía un poco mal al ver las heridas con las que salía Kyoya de sus peleas y también al saber que no se tomaba la molestia en curarlas.

Se preocupaba más de lo que el mismo quería.

_Su cerebro realmente estaba mal_.

…

Ahogo un grito al ver la sangre de Hibari.

Se encogió en su escondite y se abstuvo de correr a socorrerlo.

Tan solo basto unos minutos más para que Kyoya acabara con aquellos que osaron retarlo.

Observo la sangre que brotaba de una de sus tantas heridas mientras se secaba con una de sus manos el sudor de su rostro.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a alguien acercándose, volteo rápidamente y se puso en posición de pelea.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que no era un atacante lo que se le acercaba.

Su cuerpo se tenso completamente al observar quien era.

-Que quieres-había dicho

No quería estar cerca de aquel herbívoro por un buen tiempo, y sería mejor si fuera para siempre.

-Está herido- respondió quedamente Tsuna

-Uhn

…

Era raro, extremadamente raro.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

El hecho que hubiera ido a casa de Hibari no le agradaba en lo absoluto, a ninguno de los dos; pero ambos sabían que aquel era el único lugar tranquilo donde podía tratar sus heridas.

-_Realmente mi cabeza está mal_, pensó Hibari.

Observo por varios minutos los movimientos que realizaba Tsuna, los seguía con la mirada sin perderse detalle.

Sabía que lo que estaba recordando en aquel momento no era nada bueno, era lo que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar, pero al tenerlo cerca de nuevo y al respirar de nuevo su aroma, sentía que lo que había hecho era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer ahora.

Intentaba mirar a otro lado, pero el observar de cerca el sonrojo de Tsuna podía con su poco autocontrol y no podía apartar la mirada.

Y entonces lo recordó, recordó lo bien que se había sentido en aquel momento, recordó lo que en todo ese tiempo había pasado por alto.

_Recordó el placer que le había causado aquel acto._

En ese momento, Tsunayoshi estaba tratando una de sus manos intentando esconder su nerviosismo y su sonrojo que con cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más intenso y más visible.

De pronto, sintió como las manos de Hibari se aferraban a sus hombros y lo acercaban a él.

Sintió como Kyoya hundía su cabeza en su cabello.

Escuchó a Hibari susurrar un "_Es tu culpa_" antes de empezar a besarle el cuello.

Sintió como la sangre se iba de su rostro, como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus labios comenzaban a gritar que lo soltara.

No lo quería cerca, el estar en esa posición de nuevo le aterraba, lo comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, no permitiría que pasara de nuevo.

No permitiría que fuera un maldito Déjà vu.

_Jamás accedería a repetir tal cosa._

.

Sintió como Tsuna lo intentaba apartar, sintió lo realmente aterrado que Sawada se encontraba, escucho claramente las suplicas de Tsunayoshi.

_Y entonces maldijo, maldijo el saber que no podría parar de nuevo._

_**Hola!**_

_**Lamento la demora u.u'**_

_**Se me presentaron algunas cosas y no pude escribir.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D aunque no lo crean este va a ser un gran paso en la historia :D.**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, siempre me motivan a seguir :D **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Psdt: Es mi cumpleaños :D, y les tengo un regalo **__** a**__** ntart art/1-438178 413 (junten los espacios)**_


End file.
